This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Proteomics Facility of the PRAABRE Project is located at the University of Puerto Rico-Rio Piedras Campus (UPR-RP). This facility has been created to enable the investigators of the PRAABRE Project as well as other researchers at UPR-RP and at neighboring institutions to better understand important cellular and molecular processes that are relevant to biomedical research. In particular, this facility provides the necessary technology and expertise to assist the scientific community in conducting specific molecular biology experiments. This core facility provides an opportunity for sharing expertise and training in such techniques as imaging analysis, molecular cloning, Southern, Northern and Western blotting, single and dual luciferase assays and protein expression and purification. The personnel at the Proteomics Facility are capable of training and helping investigators and students in different areas including: nucleic acid purification, enzymatic manipulation of DNA and RNA, PCR, cloning, site-directed mutagenesis, and construction of recombinant DNA molecules, expression and purification of recombinant proteins. The activities of the Proteomics Facility are focused on consulting, teaching, and collaboration. Consulting activities range from simple experimental advice and troubleshooting to assistance in experimental design and incorporation of ideas and preliminary data into proposals. In addition, the facility can provide technological support and reagents to investigators wishing assistance in developing new projects related to recombinant DNA, protein expression and purification with which they may not be familiar. Both structured and individualized teaching is also available to laboratory personnel, graduate and undergraduate students at the core facility. Future developments of this core facility will include analytical two-dimensional gel electrophoresis and the necessary tools to conduct high-throughput analyses on cellular proteomes, profile protein changes under different cellular states and determine the structural and chemical properties of purified proteins. This state-of-the-art facility will be equipped with ultra-high sensitive mass spectrometer and protein separation and electrophoresis systems. All together, these activities are necessary to enhance the scientific and educational capabilities of both the researchers of the PR-AABRE project and the Proteomics Facility.